The invention relates generally to sensors and particularly to sensor assemblies for sensing characteristics of a target.
Non contact sensor assemblies are available for sensing characteristics of a target such as rotating shafts of turbines and other machinery. A drive element can be disposed and controlled to generate a magnetic flux that is transmitted through the target and a sensor element can be disposed to sense a returned magnetic flux. Changes in inductivity and resistance resulting from permeability fluctuations of a target under stress can be observed for detection of stresses and strain of the target. Magnetic flux sensor assemblies can be used for sensing strain in uniaxial stress environments, biaxial stress environments and complex stress environments.